My Book of Poems to Lord Sesshomaru
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: a book of poem about my feeling to sesshomaru
1. WHY i love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cutest character ever: Sesshomaru! Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha either… yuck!**

When I first started to watch Inuyasha there were no cute guys, but when I finally got to episode 5 or 6 I saw Sesshomaru. He was so dashing! When the episodes ended (5-7) I was sad I thought he was going to be one of those one time only characters, but then I came across episode 18 and so on. It was amazing every episode he made my heart beat! Then I came across Final Act… I thought it would be the greatest episodes ever of Sesshy, but that dream soon ended I first saw episode 9 when Rin died. I cried casually. But I got to episode 15 (I think) when they told about why Sesshomaru got his sword and about the new technique and why his father cast it aside to him. I cried so much, because I didn't go for just one episode they kept on bringing it up. I couldn't stop crying. It was devasting, until I saw episode 17 or 19 (I am not clear with episodes. Sorry!) when he got his arm back. When I thought Sesshy would die Inuyasha, no less, tried to help him and in an earlier episode he said "know I have everything our father owned, but what does Sesshomaru have now." Or something rather. It was so sweet. I have come to love sess… Lord Sesshomaru through the good and bad and so I have written this poem about him. Please understand my feelings…

Sesshomaru when I first saw you I was like "who is that and why does he look so angry?"

But still I did not turn away

When Inuyasha chopped his arm off. I yelled

But I still did not turn away

He paired up with Naraku and used Inuyasha sword

It was awesome but I did not turn away

When he wanted a new sword from Totsai and he refused a battle strung out

But I refused to stop liking him

When Rin found him I was curious to see what he would do. He didn't attack her, but instead took her in

I was proud

When he dissipated the aura from Tokijin I was amazed , but in his thought he was a little afraid of Inuyasha demon side

But that's a great feeling

When fighting the band of seven he stood his ground to protect in even when the barrier was around.

He was cut, but I didn't doubt his power deep inside

When learning the truth about his sword, not Tokijin, he held it in while I let it out,

The tear I shed for him

Sesshomaru left Rin in the village I guess he was a little sad

Even though he doesn't show his feeling he has to be a little glad.

Sesshomaru sama through dub and sub your voice captured my heart

For it was not only good looks I fell in love, but personality too

But the matter of the fact is that

_**LORD SESSHOMARU I LOVE YOU!**_


	2. All they do is tease

**All they do is tease me**, but it's not really that bad… to be **in love** with an anime character.

I mean it's not like you helped me when **I was hurting**, but an anime character did?

All **those nights I cried** and you couldn't help me.

The time **I was thinking of suicide** you didn't help me!

All you did was **laugh and tease**.

Those days when I came to school and you guys **thought I was doing fine**… I guess you **really don't know me**…

All those times… I have even **begun to hate myself**… **I can't even love myself**…

Sesshomaru didn't teach me how to love **he taught me how to live**

**I can love on my own** and I have chosen to love an anime character… no **I have chosen to love a demon**…

A demon that **I can understand**

A demon that **I cried** to and about so many times

A demon that **took care** of me and my problems

**A demon I chose to love**

**He is the one** and no one could every **replace him**

So when you are at my grave when I die I just want you to remember to say wasn't this girl the one who loved that anime character?

And as you say that I want you to look at my tombstone because it will read:

_Sesshomaru I died I am sorry, but I promise I want cry anymore_


	3. My feelings

**I was never one to like guys and I'm still not**

**But I do like a guy every now and then**

**Aside from real guy I do have anime guy like:**

**Kai, Hijikata, Black Jack, Izaya, Ikuto, Gintoki, and the most important Sesshomaru when I was heartbroken and I felt like my family betrayed me I found comfort in him. I shared my feelings with my best friend and she told me she had someone like that too and then I told one of my best guy friends and he ruined everything… this is a story about my rollercoaster life**

I looked into the eyes of my crush

I blushed and turned away

'are you ok' someone asks.

I answer with a 'fine'

Then one day I hear

'they kissed!'

My heart shattered and no one could piece them together

Then while fumbling on the internet I found a TV show called Sasami

I looked at it even enjoyed it.

I soon came across Shugo Chara which had my first anime love in it Ikuto.

As I told one of my guy friend he began to mock me criticize me about loving Ikuto and I soon stopped liking Ikuto.

Then I stumbled across the devilish Sesshomaru.

His actions, face, personality, and many other thing made me fall for him.

I told one of my gal friends and she said she felt the same way about Riku.

We became best friends. We even both got hooked to this site.

My guy friend never quit though. He made me think Sesshomaru was evil and I could never like him, but I had enough! 

I love Sesshomaru and wasn't about to let no Naruto watching crap head tell me different!

I stood up for Sesshomaru no matter how many times he hurt him.

Soon I wasn't only that guy friend, but others. I stood my ground and I told them to stop it.

They kept going, but I pushed harder I brought stuff that represented Sesshomaru to school.

I would often get angry to whoever disrespected Sesshomaru or any anime and I found myself earning the nicknames animegirl and random 101.

That might make me weird or a freak or whatever, but

The point is Sesshomaru-sama I love you!


	4. Safe in Your Arms

I always loved you

Don't you know that

I've always been right here to hold your hand

Since you can along I can happily sing songs without you I was just feeling bad

Embrace me with your sweet touch

And play the melody

Your voice keeps me going and it keeps my heart strong

So don't you leave me every since I loved you I been filled with you grace you might not understand but I can feel it deep inside my heart

And I feel safe in your warm arms

No matter where you go I will follow you because you taught me how to love and now I can use it.

But I will never love anybody as much as I love they can put me down but they can't make me leave you.

I won't give up now!

Because I felt it that special ting inside my heart now it stings

To be kissed

I want you forever and I'll remember you sweet touch.

And I feel safe in your warm arms

* * *

><p><strong>Just for you Sesshy- sama! Suki!<strong>


End file.
